masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Babylonian
A race of superhumans who were created for the sole purpose of mining the hostile world of Babylon. They are technically still Human with only a few differences but these differences are great. They are much stronger, faster, smarter, and more durable than the average Human which is necessary for their natural environment. They are incredibly proud and honorable and will never back down from a fight. They have adapted to conquer Babylon as their own as they are now an independent race, free from the shackles that Binary Helix placed on them. Now they are rising on their own and quickly. Biology Babylonians have a fairly robust physiology. Their internal makeup and reproductive processes are typical of most bipedal mammals, and their size and proportions give the appearance of being strong, fast and agile. Like the Asari, Babylonians have a natural affinity for biotic abilities; younger Babylonians even rival Asari Matriarchs in strength if they train hard enough. Babylonians can live to about 170 years, and recent medical advances have eradicated almost all known diseases that afflict them. They are highly resistant to environmental hazards, including toxins, radiation, and extreme heat and cold and the unique organ in their lower-stomaches allows for an increased healing rate due to it's production of stem cells. Other organs called Pneuminas are breathing organs that allow the Babylonians to breath the poisonous atmosphere of Babylon. They are physically stronger than Humans due to their extremely dense muscles and are more durable because of their near-unbreakable bones. History The Babylonians are a race that only began in 2192. Though they are a fairly young people, the Babylonians have become a very powerful people. They were created by Binary Helix, a very successful genetics corporation, with the help of Cerberus for the reason of mining the massive Element Zero deposits on the unforgiving planet, Babylon. They were branded as slaves by Binary Helix but the Systems Alliance did nothing to free them for two reasons; the Babylonians were the products of illegal genetic manipulation and they were located in the Terminus Systems, far beyond the Alliance's jurisdiction. The Babylonians willingly worked for Binary Helix despite the fact that they received little supplies which gave them time to learn how to hunt on their own. Eventually, the Babylonians grew tired of Binary Helix profitting on their hard work and decided to change terms. Unfortunately, Binary Helix had no interest in negotiating stating that the Babylonians were only meant to be slaves and actually weren't even considered Human. This event sparked a revolution that swept Babylon and any presence of Binary Helix on the planet was destroyed. Eventually, the Systems Alliance decided to shutdown Binary Helix. Binary Helix had no support from Cerberus at this time because the Illusive Man knew that if his involvement were discovered, he would be an even bigger target. Cerberus cut ties with Binary Helix and the corporation went out of business. Decades later, the Babylonians had built the small mining colony of Babylon into their homeworld. This was a very volatile time as large-scale batarian raids on Element Zero mines were a regular occurance and in-fighting over who should govern the people ignited a civil war. The Babylon Civil War as it became known caused much death but out of the fire, a hero emerged. Commandant Achernon was a general in the civil war who brought the Democracy to victory. He later ran for political office and won. He began rebuilding Babylon and was able to organize and train his armies enough to completely decimate Batarian raids. Unfortunately, the remnants of the Anarchy had dug themselves into the Commandant's palace. Baron Goljernon started a coup against Achernon and banished him from Venture City. Goljernon took control of Babylon, not as an anarchist but as a dictator. He used the military to eliminate his anarchist former-allies and began building anti-air cannons to destroy any alien life that could try to enter Babylon's atmosphere. It wasn't until 2306 that Goljernon and his regime would last up until Atreides took the throne. Technology Despite only being in existence for a little over 100 years, the Babylonians have made many advances in their technology, something their increased brain power may be responsible for. They have invented a harness which allows them to fly thanks to the mass effect drive it uses and it can be controlled with their mind through their biotics. They also have implants which can amplify their biotics significantly.' Notable Babylonians *''Commandant Achernon'' *''Baron Goljernon'' *''Mari'' *''Atreides'' *''Mar'' Category:Species